ATMOSPHERE
by deetatarant
Summary: TW investigate the 'too good to be true' car parts.....NOT A CROSSOVER WITH DW.
1. Chapter 1

**ATMOS-PHERE**

The device sat on the boardroom table looking innocent enough. UNIT had sent it with instructions for installation onto the SUV and Ianto had taken one look and decided it was suspicious to say the least. He'd seen them on sale on Halfords the month before and hadn't been tempted, or been convinced by the advertisement pitch on the television. He was more than a little surprised to discover that one had been sent to them courtesy of UNIT. Ianto decided to fetch Tosh, after all technology was more her thing and the note from UNIT that came with the device was obtuse to say the least.

'Jones,

Sorry we can't actually find anything wrong with it...... Unfortunately, because it's good for the planet we're expected to use them.... what do you think? Trust I'll see you in London for the conference and please leave Jack in Cardiff!!!

Regards Col A. George.

Col Alan George was someone Ianto had known for a few years now, whenever Ianto was sent to London to smooth ruffled feathers he and Ianto had always managed to find time to catch up for an hour over a pint to discuss the finer points of Welsh rugby. George was some one that you could trust, his instincts were usually spot on and he obviously didn't like the brass telling him what to do with his vehicles. Ianto was frowning when he stepped out of the boardroom and wandered over to Tosh, who looked busy. He hated to interrupt.

"Er Tosh. Do you have a minute?"

She looked up with a faint smile. "What's up Ianto?"

"I was wondering if you'd take a look at this ATMOS thing. UNIT sent it over.... well Colonel George did actually. I think he wants a second opinion on it. He's been ordered to install the things on all their vehicles."

Tosh raised her eyebrows. "Really? They sound too good to be true to me. I read the UNIT report on them, I can't believe they are as good as they on the TV."

Ianto was inclined to agree. "It's in the boardroom."

Gwen, who was at her desk overheard and looked at Ianto. "I've got one on my car; nothing at all comes out of the exhaust that I can see now. I mean I guess something must come out, the free Sat Nav is really good, hasn't let me down yet. All of Rhys' trucks have them fitted; they got them free as a promotional thing from the ATMOS Company."

"Have they had any problems?" Ianto asked.

Gwen shrugged. "I don't think so." She picked up her phone. "I'll ring him and see." It was nice to have a legitimate excuse to ring him during work anyway.

"Thanks Gwen."

Tosh finished what she was working on then went up to the board room and Ianto went to the kitchen, where he found Jack raiding the biscuit tin.

"Tosh is going to look at that ATMOS thing." He explained as he washed his hands. "Coffee?"

Jack abandoned his search for a snack stood there studying Ianto's pert arse as he went about making coffee.

"That would be good. So why doesn't George want me in London?"

"I think he was worried you'd try to snog him again Jack. He'll be having nightmares for months.....that man is straighter than the straightest straight thing and you frightened him half to death."

Jack folded his arms and smirked. "The guy is hot....."

"Straight Jack, what part of that do you not get? And don't go on about categories please." Ianto replied with his usual infinite patience.

"What a waste. Guess I just have to settle for you then, huh?" He snaked his arms about Ianto's narrow waist and breathed against his neck. Ianto continued with his preparations as if nothing were happening not entirely certain how he managed to maintain his composure.

"Thanks Jack makes me feel so.......wanted."

Jack gave him an affectionate squeeze and kissed his neck. He then went into work mode and pulled back.

"So what's this about ATMOS?"

Ianto hesitated as he waited for the coffee to brew. "It reminds me of the arc angel network, they've got huge global sales, and some of the car manufacturers are adding them in as standard. It promises to do everything. UNIT have put it through every test and can't find fault.... that genius kid invented it, which as far as I am concerned means it's not to be trusted anyway. You know me, naturally paranoid. Anyway the logistics head who is now Col George wants another professional opinion that isn't likely to be affected by corporate back handers or government bribes which is why I've asked Tosh to take a peek."

"Don't you have one on your car?"

Ianto began to pour coffees. "No, to be honest I was just sceptical about what it could do and I'm not sticking any random devices on my Lexus, I mean please."

Jack was chuckling with amusement. "One day you are going to let me drive that thing."

"In your dreams Jack. I would sooner let Owen behind the wheel than you." Ianto smiled passing him the favourite striped mug. "I just worry about what's going in the weird genius academy that that boy is running."

"Rattigan's Academy?"

Ianto nodded.

"Maybe I should send you in there as a spy." Jack sipped on the coffee and sighed with delight.

"You only get in by invitation. Anyway I'm not genius material." Ianto picked up his tray of drinks.

Jack raised his mug and stepped aside with a grin. "Don't underestimate the skill involved in making coffee THIS good."

Ianto passed him rolling his eyes. "At least I know where my skills are best appreciated."

Jack followed him to the boardroom where Gwen, Tosh and Owen were gathered about the table looking at the innocuous device. Gwen picked it up and turned it over in her hands.

"Looks harmless enough. Rhys said they've had no problems and that they've actually improved the running of the engines on his trucks, less fuel consumption." She put it back down and reached for her coffee.

"Thanks Ianto."

Tosh was studying her PDA. "I agree with Gwen, but I'll give it a thorough going over anyway."

Owen stretched out on his chair and also grabbed a mug of coffee. "I've got one on my Merc, seems alright, the sat nav hasn't got me lost yet. UNIT being rubbish again?"

Ianto sat down and sipped on his drink. "Just cautious. I think getting a second opinion is never wasted.... remember Saxon's telecommunications network?"

Owen nodded. "Put like that, there's a cheery thought, half the cars in the world are already cleaning the atmosphere and we'll all die from clean air poisoning."

Jack was handling the thing, turning it over in his hands and studying it carefully.

"It doesn't look very 21st century to me. I think I've seen something like this before." He passed it to Tosh. "Let me know what you find."

**AN: Might carry this on.... just watched those two Dr Who episodes and wonder what TW were doing about it.......**


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiko gathered up the ATMOS device and the sat nav that came with it and took them away to her desk and Jack sat down at the conference table next to Ianto.

"So apart from the ATMOS thing arriving through the post; anything else to report?"

Owen was fiddling with his penlight. "Nah, just got some autopsy notes that need transcribing and I need to do a service on the deep tissue scanner."

"Ok, Gwen?"

"I was just about to go through the police and EMT reports for the last 24 hours, see if anything there needs our attention." She replied on a mouthful of coffee which ended dribbling down her chin. Ianto passed her a tissue and she grinned at him with a blush.

Jack nodded, smiling at her messiness. "Need a bib there?"

Her blush deepened and Ianto kicked his shin under the table. "Ow! Ianto!"

"Yes, sir. I'll be down in the firing range on weapons maintenance." He too was sipping on his coffee.

Jack gave him a long look. "Need a hand with that?"

Ianto returned his gaze with an impassive one of his own. "Only if you get those reports signed off first."

The four of them sat in silence for a moment and Ianto was the first on his feet, gathering up the mugs.

"Oh, yes Jack. Archie called this morning and needs you to ring him back, nothing urgent apparently, which probably means Scotland is under the threat of invasion....."

"And that's not urgent?" Owen demanded.

"Not if you're Archie. A missing bottle of Glenlevit however...." Jack replied before Ianto could open his mouth to speak.

"Quite, never come between Archie and his malt."

Three pairs of eyes were suddenly on Ianto and the young man blushed, wondering why they were staring at him. Jack got to his feet and sauntered over to him whispering as he paused by his ear.

"And what do you 'come' between, Ianto?"

Ianto almost dropped the tray, and did a serious eye roll as Jack left the room, leaving Gwen and Owen to make an educated guess at what had been said. Owen was next on his feet.

"Whatever it was, you walked right into it Tea Boy!"

He and Gwen were laughing as they too left the room leaving Ianto to blush even further. He'd get Jack back later, of that he was sure.

Jack wandered up to his office and decided to ring Archie first, anything to delay the inevitable paperwork penance awaiting him. Jack dialled the Glasgow number and glanced out of his office window to catch sight of Ianto departing in the direction of the firing range. He'd been wearing the 'cute suit' today and it was very distracting, especially on such a quiet day as this. Archie's acerbic Glaswegian burr cut through his daydreaming like a cleaver.

"_Harkness, bout time you rang, that laddie of yours finally got the message to ya?"_

Jack held the phone away from his ear and switched over to speaker.

"Archie, cheerful as ever. What can us mere Cardiff operatives do for you fine folks North of the border?" He drawled knowing full well it would irritate the Hell out of his counterpart.

"_Less of the cheek, fly boy. UNIT sent some damn silly contraption for my Land Rover.... wanted to check it wasn't as dodgy as it looks. I can only assume the lovely Miss Sato is taking one apart as we speak?"_

Jack couldn't help but smile. "You tapping in to my CCTV again?"

"_Nay lad, last time I did that I got an eyeful of your arse.... not a pretty sight , I can tell yeh."_

The smile dropped. "Heh, I'll have you know I have a very nice arse, there's some on my staff who'll go to great lengths to get their hands on it." He automatically reached his hands down to check it out for himself and then stopped himself when he realised that Owen was looking in his direction through the window. Damn!

"_Harkness, enough of the fondling already. Seriously tell me what I am supposed to do with this ATMOS thing!"_

"Courier it down to us, we could do with a spare to experiment on and tell your staff not to buy them until we're sure about it, just to be safe."

"_Right, will do. Would yeh young fella Ianto like his usual bottle sending with that?"_

Jack's eyebrows climbed into his hairline. "Yes, I presume he will, but not on the Torchwood expenses account."

"_I owe him a few favours Jack, he's an archiving wizard, even remotely. I might see if I can borrow him for a few weeks over the summer. Torchwood House is still in a mess after CW went down and Ginny is rubbish at organising anything."_

"I'll talk to Ianto. He likes Scotland, god knows why, can't understand it myself." He was grinning, knowing full well the last place Ianto wanted to go was Torchwood House.

"_Aye well, things to do, aliens to catch.... I'll send that thing down and tell UNIT not to send any more. Catch up later when you have Sato's report."_

"Thanks Archie." They both hung up at the same time and Jack leaned back in his chair with a fond smile on his face and he then caught sight of the documents sitting in front of him, goading him. Jack resigned himself to the task and opened up the top most folder.

Toshiko was totally absorbed in her work when some hours later a cup of coffee and a Danish pastry was placed on her desk. She felt a warm gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Ianto gazing down at her.

"I know you're having fun with that, but I thought you might like a bit of a break." He said with a faint smile.

"Thanks." She glanced at her watch and suddenly realised how late it was and the fact that she hadn't noticed that both Owen and Gwen had left for the day. Ianto took Gwen's seat, his own cup of coffee in hand.

"Having any luck with that?"

Tosh picked up her cup. "No, I think the UNIT boys might be right, it seems harmless enough. I want to try it out tomorrow on one of the cars in our garage and analyse what it is exactly the fumes are being converted into. It's a very sophisticated device, but it doesn't actually contain non contemporary technology so far as I can tell."

"Looks more flashy than it is?"

"Exactly. I mean, if does what it's supposed to who are we to complain about what it looks like?" She nibbled at her snack watching her young colleague closely. "You really don't trust it do you?"

Ianto shrugged. "I think it's my aversion to all things silver since... well you know. I've been looking into that school of Rattigan's and the more I find out the more I think we need to investigate."

"I'd love to get into that place, apparently there's loads of innovative tech there."

Ianto smiled. "I'll see what I can do." He got up from his seat. "Right, for once I am going home, his lordship is still paper pushing." He gestured in the direction of Jack's office. "Don't stay up too late, good night Tosh."

"Night Ianto."


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen rolled out of bed at 6:30 am and stomped off for a shower. Rhys was rudely awoken in the process and he ceased to be amazed by how unlady like Gwen could be first thing in the morning. He heard the shower go on and promptly buried his head under the pillows.

She strode into the Hub an hour later with a cheery grin on her face and a box of Danish pastries in her hand and Jack practically pounced on her until she slapped his hands away. "They're for breakfast, with coffee, is Ianto in yet?"

Jack grinned. "Silly question, of course he is, I've already had coffee and there's a fresh pot waiting for the rest of you. Ianto wants to meet us in the boardroom anyway."

Gwen went and fetched herself a Ianto special and brought the breakfast in and placed it on the table in front of Tosh and Owen, to make sure they were able to pick something out before Jack got his hands on the box. Ianto politely refused claiming he'd been eating far too much of that sort of thing lately and Gwen found herself looking to check out his waistline which looked as slim as it normally did. She wondered if Jack had said something to him, maybe the cute suit was a bit more snug around the arse than it used to be. Not that she was complaining, Ianto was pretty cute no matter what he was wearing. The chatter settled down and Jack with a mouthful of pastry turned his attention to Ianto and tried to speak. Ianto visibly edging back from pastry spray as Tosh and Gwen both protested at his appalling manners. Ianto had to resist the urge to complain about his behaviour in bed at that point. He nodded appreciatively at the girls and began.

"Right, well. After that device arrived yesterday I decided to look into things going on at the Rattigan Academy. The only significant thing of note was a strange transmission signal that goes from the Academy building into deep space, I've run it through some extensive analysis last night from home and I think it's a teleport signal, not too dissimilar to the ones recorded by Torchwood 1 about 20 years ago. The only problem is there's no record of who created it, only that it was tied in with peoples disappearances across London during the early 1980's. The connection is pretty tentative. Our own satellites have recorded at least a dozen occurrences over the last few weeks but because it hasn't fallen in to the search parameters so it wasn't flagged up by our computers. Tosh has re-gigged it now. There are 83 resident students at the academy, quite literally from all over the globe and all of them are genius'. The youngest is eleven, the oldest is 25, all of them specialising in fields ranging from agriculture to genetic and mechanical engineering. And all them were recruited directly by Rattigan himself."

Jack leaned back in his seat and planted his feet on the polished table. Ianto automatically shoved them off. Jack smirked at him.

"So, what exactly are they doing there?"

"There's the question. The computer system they have in house is totally inaccessible to us. UNIT seems to think it's some harmless green research, brave new world order stuff about making the planet a healthier place to be. I think they've written him off as a crackpot with more money than sense."

Gwen leant forward flicking through the file that was laying on the table in front of Ianto.

"I looked into their supply orders."

"Thought you said you couldn't access the computers." Owen picked out the remaining pastry that Ianto had refused and stuffed it whole into his mouth.

Ianto wrinkled his nose. "Quite, but their shopping orders had to come from somewhere. I was able to tap into local CCTV to see who was delivering things to Rattigan House, through that I was able to track some of the items being delivered....."

Gwen and Tosh both looked at him, impressed. "You should have been a police officer."

Ianto shrugged. "Sorry, the uniform really doesn't do it for me..... Anyway." He shoved a document over to Jack.

"I made some phone calls and once I'd done that. I made some more."

Jack studied the list, his eyebrows climbing into his hairline. "We really need to get in there."

Ianto smiled. "That's what I thought and since we have our own resident genius...." He smiled at Tosh, who blushed prettily.

"Oi, stop flirting. It's bad enough with Jack doing it." Owen had finally finished chewing, he made a grab for the list and took a quick look.

"Shit, weapons grade plutoniun, gold, uncut diamonds.... fuck what are they up to, making a James Bond movie?"

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment and four pairs of eyes were suddenly upon him. "Ok, Ianto, Tosh I need you both to create a bullet proof identities for yourselves, we'll send you in undercover and try to find out what the hell they are up to. Ianto I'm going to need you in there, as back up for Tosh, you're smart enough to muddle your way through this......"

"Jack, he only invites people in." Tosh responded.

Jack smiled. "We'll make him an offer he can't refuse, pull out something interesting from the archive that's harmless but useful, learn it inside out and take it to the door, invite yourselves in, he'll be flattered and tell him that you always work together..... I don't care how you do it, just get in there. If UNIT can't be arsed to check this guy out then I think we need to."

Ianto got up and left the room to get started.

Jack smiled at Tosh. "What about the ATMOS device?"

"It seems harmless, I'm going to test it on one of the vehicles today."

"Good, Gwen, Owen, help Tosh with that."

The three of them got up from their seats and left the boardroom and Jack sat there for moment taking another look at Rattigan's delivery list with deep concern.


	4. Chapter 4

**ATMOS PART FOUR**

Ianto sighed in frustration. He had not had the most successful day on record, coming up with ideas to get them into the Rattigan Academy had not been as simple as he would have liked. He was good at inventing things, twisting the truth and manipulating the facts, but Rattigan was smart and Ianto knew that there was no easy way to fool their way into his school without drawing unwanted attention. So he devised his backup plan, which in his opinion was a far better one, though he was wondering just how well Jack was going to react to the idea. Rather apprehensively he bundled up his folder and wandered up to Jack's office and tapped on the door jamb before entering. Jack was at his desk, looking suspiciously like he was having a cat nap on the paperwork. Ianto hesitated by the door and coughed politely to get his attention before stepping in. Jack sat up looking a little mussed up and he offered up a bright grin, that spoke of 'caught in the act, but you're not about to tell on me are you?'. Ianto smiled back, very faintly, in a way that always made Jack look at the younger man much more closely.

"Ianto."

"Jack. I've sorted a cover story for myself and Tosh, it's not quite what we had in mind originally, but I think it will work better." He didn't sound overly confident as he sat down in the chair in front of Jack's desk. Jack stretched back in his seat like a cat and eyed up Ianto like he was the proverbial canary.

"So, blow me away."

Ianto did a double take, before deciding that that meant talk in Jackspeak. "Right. I don't think there's any way to convince Rattigan to 'invite' us in as students, he'll get suspicious straight away, so I thought we should pander to his ego."

"Go on."

"The boy is an arrogant upstart Jack who adores being the centre of attention. I know the BBC are trying to do a documentary news story on him and I spoke to Matt at the news desk and managed to convince him that Tosh would be going in on his behalf......"

Jack sat up .... "Whoa! Wait a minute, you talked to the Beeb about this?"

Here goes. Ianto nodded. "Matt's trustworthy Jack. I built up a good relationship with him whilst you were away; he's helped us out before. The point is, he can get us in as journalists, well Tosh as journalist me as camera man. Apparently Rattigan's all up for being on TV and Matt was in the process of finalising times and dates and hiring his team to go out there. I told him Tosh and I would do it and he'd get the story and some of the footage.... after we've checked it that is."

Jack was looking less convinced by the minute. "Tosh a journalist, yes, I get that, she'll know all the right questions to ask, but you as a camera operator?"

Ianto looked and felt rather offended. "Yes, believe it or not I can do more than make the bloody coffee, who the hell do you think documents everything around here, that does included filming things Jack."

Jack didn't even have the decency to look chastised, he was still sceptical and he waited for Ianto to continue.

"There's no other way of getting in through the front door, he's simply not recruiting anyone else, seems he has a full complement of genius'. And if we have to break in it won't give us nearly the amount of time or access that we need." Maybe logic would prevail.

It seems it did as Jack finally nodded, still not happy. "Ok, make it happen."

Ianto rose to his feet and faced Jack with a frown. "Do you not trust me to do this Jack?"

"I was hoping we could apply a more subtle approach."

"You didn't answer my question."

Jack let out a sigh and that was enough of an answer for Ianto.

"Maybe next time you should ask someone else to do it instead then." He dropped the folder on Jack's desk and left the office in a decidedly bad humour. Ianto glanced at his watch and discovering it was just on lunch time he rung the new Deli and placed the take out order for the team before heading up to the tourist office.

From his office Jack watched the young man leave through the roller door. He scooped the file Ianto had left for him and skimmed through its contents, as always Ianto had done a thorough job, he was just rather reluctant to have two members of his team placed in too vulnerable a position. He placed the folder back down realising that he had probably seriously insulted the archivist and decided he should go and apologise before he got fed laxative loaded coffee, or worse, Decaf. The trouble was, Ianto could be a stubborn bugger sometimes. He found the young man behind the tourist counter tidying the displays and generally looking like the genial guide that most visitors took him to be. The door to the office was open to the outside world letting in a waft of warm sea air and the bright rays of the mid day sun bounced off the boards just outside. It was a beautiful day. Jack hung about, hands shoved deep into his pockets and idly toeing a speck of dirt on the wooden floor.

"Was there something you wanted Jack?" The tone was ice cold. Jack often forgot just how much active Ianto was as a part of the team these days; he really had to stop treating him like a butler.

"I'm sorry if I offended you back there."

Ianto froze straightening up, his cheeks reddened slightly from the heat. "I'm surprised you noticed."

"Ianto...."

"No, Jack. You gave me a job to do. I did it to the best of my ability. I am trying to get Tosh and I into that place with the minimum risk, because once we go in, there is no back up. I know the notion is a little farfetched and it's only by good fortune that the scenario was open to us. If you don't want my input on field missions then don't ask me for it and shoot me down like that. I don't see you coming up with a better idea." Ianto snapped, uncharacteristically rebellious. Jack was taken aback.

"Have I missed something?"

Ianto sagged his shoulders. "Only seven months of our lives Jack, where we all learnt to cope with your absence. It's just you came back and suddenly I feel like I am turning into a doormat again. It's not just you; it's the others as well."

Jack just stood there, feeling awkward.

"I'm good at my job Jack, no one questioned me whilst you were away and I felt like I'd finally earned some respect, then you waltz back into our lives, no apology, no explanation and I am demoted back to being your office lackey and part time fuck buddy and expected to roll over and play dog."

"Ianto...."

The lunchtime delivery arrived in the shape of a pretty blonde girl who obviously only had eyes for Ianto. Jack watched rather put out by the attention she lavished on his staff member as Ianto took the food order from her with that sexy shy smile of his. They exchanged a few pleasantries about the beauty of the day and Clara kissed Ianto's cheek as she left the tourist office without even noticing Jack standing there in the middle of it. Ianto locked the door at her back and waved good bye through the glass. He proceeded to carry the sandwich tray down into the Hub and Jack followed at his heels in brooding silence. Ianto took the food to the boardroom then hit the internal coms button on Tosh's desk advising his co workers that lunch had arrived. He then went to the kitchen to make coffee, Jack still trailing behind him. Ianto felt decidedly uncomfortable as he made the drinks.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Ianto. I never wanted to cause that." It was heartfelt and Ianto sighed before turning to face him.

"It's not something you've done as such. It's just us falling back into old habits. Things I promised myself not to do. I just feel like I do not have your respect, I'm not an object to be petted or lusted after and while the flirting is very flattering, I just need to know it actually means something, otherwise I want it to stop and if you don't want me to be any more than the janitor, just say so, after all it's what I was hired for in the first place."

Jack shook his head. "You are not a janitor or an object. I thought we sorted this, you and I?"

"No we didn't Jack. You asked me on a date we've never been on. You're different, I'm different and we need to talk about what happened whilst you were away, not just with you but me as well."

"You really are mad with me, aren't you?"

Ianto hesitated at the sour look on his bosses' face. "No, I'm mad at myself. I just want to be an equal part of this team. I know you're still finding your feet a bit, but.... well things have changed." Ianto got back to making the coffee when he heard the sounds of the others coming in through the roller door. Jack stepped forwards and grasped his arm, gently turning him so that they were facing each other.

"You wanna know what's changed?" His voice was tremulous and he fixed Ianto with his oceanic gaze. Ianto nodded.

"I realised whilst I was away that I love you and it scares the crap out of me and quite frankly I never want to see you leave this Hub if that means I can keep you safe."

**AN:....Ok, I'm not exactly certain of the timelines between TW and Doc Who so I am assuming that the whole ATMOS thing kicks off a couple of months after Jack returns from the valiant. Apologies if that is wrong!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ATMOS PART FIVE**

Ianto stood there with his mouth half open about to speak, but really not sure what to say. He could feel the intensity of Jack's feelings through the tight grip on his arm and the fierce tumult in his eyes, but he was at a loss. Jack suddenly released him and the expression on his face dropped to one of disappointment as he clearly misunderstood Ianto's rather goldfish like reaction. He about faced, but Ianto grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Their eyes met once again.

"I didn't know Jack. I really didn't know. You've never said. I never let myself believe that you ever would, or that you could."

Jack really wasn't certain whether or not he should be hurt by that. "Am I honestly that hard to read?"

Ianto nodded. "About some things, yes you are. Blatantly obvious about others of course but..... I just know how hard it must be for you. I wouldn't expect.... I just wanted to know where I stood."

"And now that you do?"

"I love you Jack and I'd do anything for you, but you have to understand that I cannot stop living my life.... letting my friends face all the adversity while I'm kept sitting in the background. I've been with Torchwood all of my working life. It's all I know, I accept what that means in terms of my life expectancy, willingly accept it. If you and I are going to be in a relationship you have to accept it as well. I'd rather die knowing I did something right with my life, even if it meant dying tomorrow, not that I want to die, I'm just not afraid to. I need you to trust in me, that I really want to live. I am no longer the broken man you left behind when you went with the Doctor. You fixed me Jack, gave me the strength to carry on, even when you weren't here."

Jack smiled at him and Ianto thought he was going to pass out with the relief obvious in his face.

"Are we ok Ianto?"

"Yes, Jack. We're ok. We have a long way to go, but we're ok. Now I really should get this coffee ready before Owen comes looking for it." Ianto let go of his hand, but not before smiling back and gently placing a brief chaste kiss to his cheek. "Now shoo, out of my kitchen."

Feeling infinitely happier Jack practically skipped in the direction of the boardroom.

The team collected around the table eating their lunches and sipping on divine beverages whilst discussing the merits of Ianto's plan and Tosh's attempts to test the ATMOS device on Owen's car. It disintegrated into a lively debate about the last person, namely a pretty girl, that Owen had had on the back seat after Gwen found some rather dubious marks on the upholstery. Ianto covered his ears at that point and tried to avoid listening to Gwen and Owen giggling and yelling at the same time whilst chasing each other around the room. Sanity finally prevailed when everyone realised it was almost 4pm and Jack called the room to order.

"Ok guys..... so the plan is. Tosh and Ianto will be going to pay Mr Luke Rattigan a visit with camera in tow... Ianto I'll need you to finalise the details with Matt at the BBC and the rest of us, business as usual. Tosh how did your experimentations go?"

Tosh was licking icing off her fingertips from her sticky bun. "The damn thing really is cleaning the fumes out, it's out putting a nice healthy mix of oxygen and nitrogen. It really is quite harmless. If there is another purpose behind it then I do not know what it is. The only thing I haven't done yet is analyse what happens to the waste material that remains trapped in the device after the filtration process. It appears that the device is breaking at all down and compressing it, but I am not sure."

"Ok, keep at it and come up with some really cool questions for Mr Rattigan."

"Right Jack." She turned and smiled at Ianto. "I guess we'll be going off to Surrey then?"

Ianto nodded. "Probably the day after tomorrow; maybe Tuesday."

"Gwen, Owen anything to add?" Jack wanted to know.

Owen smirked. "Can't wait to see the movie!"

Ianto rolled his eyes and Tosh beamed. "We'll give you all the edited highlights I'm sure."

Gwen looked from Jack to Ianto for a moment, sensing something had changed between them. "Jack can I have a word in your office?"

He nodded. "Ok, move like you got a purpose then I might let you all go home."

Ianto dutifully got up and began collecting up the mess from lunch as Jack, Gwen and Owen walked out. Tosh hung about then began to help him.

"I'm looking forward to getting into that place. Thanks for setting it up."

Ianto straightened up for a moment. "Don't thank me until we come out again, intact with all our bits still attached in the right places." He replied with a faint smile.

"We'll be fine Ianto. We can both handle ourselves and I am glad to have you with me."

Ianto couldn't tell her how much that meant to him. "Thank you Tosh."

Gwen closed the door at her back and perched her back side on the edge of Jack's desk as he sat in his chair.

"So, Gwen. What's up?"

She picked up a pen, fiddled with it, then put it down. "It's Ianto. I'm worried about him." She was always good at doing the whole caring thing, but Ianto was someone she found it impossible to talk to about personal stuff.

"Go on."

Gwen swung up and paced the office for a moment wondering how to say what she wanted to say without pissing Jack off. "I'm just concerned that he's going back into his shell. He really found his feet when you were away and quite frankly he helped me so much Jack..... It's just that since you came back, he's kind of slipped back into walls a bit, almost as if he sees it as his place now that you're here. It would just be nice if he felt more....."

"Confident? At ease?"

Gwen slumped into the other chair and crossed her legs. "Exactly. I don't know how things are between you two.... but......"

"That is not your concern.... well it is, but not in the way you think."

"I just don't want him to go quiet on us, he's so reserved and it's a shame because he does so much and we never notice."

Jack smiled at her. "He wouldn't want you to, well not to make a fuss anyway."

"And what about the two of you? Are you?"

"We're a work in progress, there's a lot of ground to cover for both of us and the rest you do not need to know."

Gwen was slightly irked by the fact that he wasn't talking. "You mean the world to me Jack. I was devastated when you left and almost fell apart and I know Ianto felt the same. Don't shut me out, you know I am here for you. We always used to talk about things, you made me feel.... like I meant something." She fingered her engagement ring for a moment. "I made a choice the day you left. When you woke up after Abbadon and didn't fall straight into my arms as I'd hoped you would.... I stood there and watched you kiss Ianto like you really meant it and I realised that I could never have you. You broke both our hearts that day. I have Rhys Jack and maybe I have settled for him in a way, but Ianto has no one. I just don't want to see him broken down again."

Jack leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment not wanting to see the hurt in Gwen's eyes. He finally looked straight at her.

"You won't, not on my account anyway. I love you both Gwen, but I am _in love_ with Ianto. I missed him so much whilst I was away and all I wanted to do was get back here to be with you all and be with him. He's the only person I have ever met who really understands me and accepts what I am without question. He just does Gwen and you have no idea how hard that is for him some times... actually, maybe you do. I don't know."

Gwen went on to examining her fingernails feeling uncomfortable. "Have you told him how you feel?"

Jack was up on his feet pouring two glasses of scotch. He sauntered over and handed one to her.

"Today; as a matter of fact. I don't think he was expecting it, but he knows and like I said, we have a lot to work out in between dealing with this place."

Gwen sipped on her whiskey. "Promise me it won't affect us?"

Jack shook his head. "I can't do that. You're not jealous are you?"

Gwen's head snapped up and she met him with narrowed eyes. "No..... Yes. No Jack, not like that I don't begrudge either of you being happy. You are like some exciting fantasy for me and I suspect Ianto gets to see the real you when we've all toddled off home for the night. There's just a part of me that wishes.... and most of me is glad that you didn't because I really do love Rhys. It's just since I joined Torchwood it's been hard to hold on to some days."

"I know, and I am sorry for that, but I wouldn't ask it of you if I didn't think it worthwhile. Would it help being able to talk to him?"

"Yes, you know it would, but I know it can't be done."

Jack sighed wondering if he needed to change that.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Ianto entered the office with a slightly jaded look on his face.

"Sorry Jack. It's the PM on the phone.... and she is not happy."

Gwen got to her feet and put her glass on his desk. "Have fun.... I hate that cow."

Jack couldn't argue with that as he picked up his phone and watched his two favourite colleagues leave the office arm in arm with smiles on their faces.

They walked down the stairs. "So, are you coming round to watch the rugby tonight?" Gwen asked her countryman with a nudge to the ribs. Ianto grinned at her.

"I'd love to Gwen. Thank you." Suddenly the day was looking a whole lot better.


End file.
